


Take without remembering

by melonbutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's special corner of heaven. Castiel doesn't make himself noticed when he visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take without remembering

**Author's Note:**

> _Blessed are those who give without remembering. And blessed are those who take without forgetting._  
>  Bernard Meltzer

Castiel visits him.

Dean is happy; everybody in heaven is happy, as is the way it should be, and Dean is no exception.

He doesn't see Castiel, and Castiel doesn't make himself noticed; he does not wish to disrupt Dean's heaven, bring something back to him he does not wish included. Because that is the concept of heaven, of each personal piece of paradise; you get everything that makes you happy, everything good and positive in your life meshed into one universe of happiness. There is no calculation behind it; it's not to keep the humans occupied and stupid, blind and non-disruptive – no matter what a person's personal heaven is, they get it. At nobody's cost, nobody's judgement, nobody's disturbance, for that is what heaven is for: to make those who are deserving happy.

Castiel has seen many heavens in his time; not because he makes it a habit to travel through them (he does not have the time nor the inclination to examine each human's idea of paradise), but simply because he has been in existence for so long it is impossible not to have seen a multitude of heavens in all that time. Some of them puzzled him, others baffled him, and then there are those that made him nauseous – and, of course, the ones he now knows humans would consider "normal" if they knew how to imagine heaven. Not all of them were individual or unique, but each were designed to fit exactly the human in question's wants.

He hadn't questioned them, not ever, but sometimes he had thought about how complicated and difficult it was to make this happen, how amazing and powerful and mighty God must be.

Dean's heaven is made of pie. It is made of happiness and love; it is what, if Dean had known what it would be like, he would have been embarrassed by. It's simple, pleasant, and not exactly but very much like what Castiel had imagined Dean would be happy with. If Castiel would have had to build Dean's heaven without any instructions, he would have built it like this. There are some small differences, but they are overall minor – they are minor, Castiel thinks as he watches, observes, no longer startled, not at all hurt anymore.

Castiel visits him.


End file.
